Song Fic
by Loca Bionica
Summary: Varios One-Shot de parejas de SNK basados en canciones. Denle una oportunidad porfa se los agradecería un montón
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaa! Ok voy a tratar de hacer songfics o como mierda se escriba sobre este animé, la idea es que ustedes me dejen en los reviews la canción que quieren que use y los/as personajes o las parejas. Como este es el primero, la canción la voy a elegir yo. La canción se llama "La suerte está echada" y la pareja es Rivetra. Espero que les guste.**

**El olvido es una fantasía **

_Dicen que para olvidarte tengo que viajar a Marte_

_Hacer 300 años de terapia, y decidir, dejar que pase el mes de Abril_

_Juntar todas las hojas del otoño_

Ya han pasado casi 2 meses desde ese día, desde ese día que perdí a mis compañeros, a mi equipo, y especialmente, desde el día que la perdí a ella. El día en que perdí todo de esa persona. Su cabello, su sonrisa tan alegre que era un remedio para esos días tristes y sus ojos. Esos ojos color ámbar que irradiaban cierta amabilidad y bondad que nadie me había demostrado en mucho tiempo, y que me calentaba el corazón.

_Dicen que para olvidarte hay que tener en el bolsillo _

_Un almanaque sin domingos, un crucero, y navegar en un océano sin mar_

_Tomarse toda el agua de la lluvia_

Todos esos pensamientos llenaban la mente de cierto azabache. El sargento Rivaille, más conocido como "El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" caminaba tranquilamente bajo la luz de la luna tratando de olvidar a su queridísima Petra.

_Y en realidad hay cosas que no voy a olvidar_

_Como tus ojos de soledad, la tarde en que los hice llorar. Y escucho voces_

_Dentro de mi casa, a veces creo que es tu fantasma, tus amenazas, mis escapadas _

_Retrato de mi clandestinidad_

Pero cada vez que intentaba olvidarla volvían todos esos recuerdos a su mente, algunos de ellos le traían algo de alegría, como por ejemplo, cuando la regañó de una manera tal por no haber limpiado su como a él le hubiese gustado, que hiso que unas lágrimas salieran de los ojos de la muchacha. Otro recuerdo que se le venía a la mente del muchacho, era muy borroso ya que estaba algo borracho, pero recordaba la imagen de la ojinaranja sosteniéndole para que no se cayera mientras le regañaba por haber tomado tanto alcohol. Y otros muchos recuerdos se le venían a la mente.

_Dicen que juntando cuatro patas de conejo__  
Con sal gruesa, y repitiendo ante el espejo,__  
Voy a olvidar, tal vez yo pueda deshacer__  
El nudo que nos ata en este hechizo._

Durante esos dos meses que pasaron desde la muerte de su equipo y de Petra, Rivaille había hecho cualquiera de las cosas y locuras imaginables e inimaginables para olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Pero todas esas cosas lo habían empeorado ya que hacía que esos recuerdos se volvieran más fuertes.

_Dicen que del día en que te fuiste,__  
No hago mas que despedirte inventándome un presente__  
Para sentir que estoy haciendo algo por mi__  
Construyo sobre arenas movedizas._

Y sus compañeros más cercanos empezaron a notar esto ya que el sargento trataba de parecer fuerte pero estaba siendo cada vez más exigente y menos tolerante con sus nuevos subordinados, además de que casi no dormía lo cual se notaba por sus bien marcadas ojeras.

_Y en realidad, hay cosas que no quiero olvidar__  
Como tus ojos de soledad,__la tarde que los hice llorar.__Y escucho voces _

_Dentro de mi casa,__a veces creo que es tu fantasma,__tus amenazas mis escapadas__  
Retrato de mi clandestinidad_

Pero a pesar de que el sargento no podía olvidar a la muchacha, tampoco quería olvidarla. Porque Petra para él no fue una persona que él olvidaría. Ella era alguien muy especial para el azabache, alguien tan especial que es imposible de olvidar.

_Si no te olvido, dicen que puede__  
Doler mucho más de lo que duele__  
Cuando te tengo en mi memoria,__  
Estás acá._

Pero sus compañeros le decían que la olvide, que si no la olvidaba, le iba a doler durante el resto de su vida, y si bien le dolía, le era imposible olvidarla. Le era imposible porque, además de que ella era muy especial para él, Petra le había dicho algo que no entendió hasta después de unos días de su muerte. Ella le dijo: "Capitán, usted no está solo".

A lo que Petra se refería es que siempre iba a estar al lado de su capitán, siempre apoyándolo, siempre cuidándolo, sin que la muerte se interponga en su camino, en el camino de su amado.

**Ok sé que está algo corto y no es lo mejor del mundo pero por lo menos es algo. Déjenme sus reviews con la canción y la pareja así hago otro fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡AVISO!**

Para cualquiera que haya leído mi fic o me sugirió una canción y una pareja, les aviso que voy a estar 3 días de unas mini vacaciones y no voy a tener mi compu a mano. Por lo que esos 3 días me voy a poner a pensar cómo hacer el fic.

Gracias por su atención.

PD: Soy nueva en esto de fanfic así que necesito que alguien me explique como subir nuevos capitulas. Gracias

**¡BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


End file.
